The Mew Glitch
by GuardianSong
Summary: As a result of an experiment by Team Rocket, I was transformed into a Sneasel. The future is unclear.
1. Home Is Where the Heart Is

My name is Jake. I live with my mom, Sarah, and my sister, Zoe, in Hearthome City.

At least I used to.

"I'm going out for a walk!"

"Okay, but be back in fifteen minutes!"

"OK, Mom. Thanks!"

"No problem!" she said as I walked out the door.

It was a warm summer day, and I smiled to myself thinking how hot it must have been in Hoenn. Then, a boy wearing a sky-blue T-shirt and khaki shorts caught my eye. It appeared that I had caught his eye, too, because he immediately started to walk up to me.

"Hey, I'm Zack! Let's battle! I need some practice before I go up against Fantina!" he said.

"All right! Let's do this!"

He sent out a Haunter. "Violet, go!"

_This is going to be way to easy_, I thought as I sent out Scalder, my Monferno and first Pokémon.

"Violet, use Toxic!"

Violet proceeded to poison Scalder.

"Scalder, use Flame Wheel!"

Scalder unleashed a fiery circle at Violet. The Haunter fainted.

"This isn't over yet!" Zack said as he pulled out his last Pokémon, a Staravia.

"Scalder, use Mach Punch!"

He did so, apparently weakening the Flying-type.

"Hawk, use Aerial Ace!"

The Staravia flew up and dived at Scalder. The Monferno fainted.

"Go! Thunderhead!" I said, sending out my Pikachu.

Hawk used Fly. It hardly did any damage.

"Thunderhead, use Thunderbolt!"

"Piii-ka-CHUUUUUU!"

Hawk fainted. I had won!

After a quick stop to the Pokémon Center, I headed home. I was just a few blocks away when I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

"Ow!" _What was that?_

That was my last though before I blacked out.


	2. Glitching please wait

I awoke tied to a table in a lab. The view out the window told me I was still in Hearthome. Then a scientist came in and closed the window.

"You seem like the perfect subject," he said, pouring liquid from a beaker labeled "Activated Mew DNA" into a test tube. "Ideal for our research." He broke open a amall ampoule labeled "215" and poured its contents, apparently blood, into the test tube. The liquid fizzed and turned pink. He poured it nto a hypodermic needle and injected it into my arm.

I felt like I was burning…

That's when I blacked out again…

When I came to, I was still on the table, though everything was much larger. I wasn't tied up, so I got up and looked around. Then I saw myself in the mirror on the far wall.

I was dark blue-green, with a long, reddish left ear, a short, dark blue-green right ear, and three reddish feathers along my back. I had two sharp claws on each hand and foot. In other words, I had become a Sneasel.

What? I thought. I decided to tear up the blinds and escape through the window. I landed in the grass, thinking, I _guess it's no use trying to tell Mom_. Suddenly, another thought occurred to me. _Activated Mew DNA? Mew is supposed to be ancestrally linked to every Pokémon. Maybe they "activated" it so it could alter DNA to match a DNA sample, which explains the blood. And the number 215 – of course! That's Sneasel's number in the National Pokédex! But why would anyone want to do this?_ That's when I saw the logo above the door. A red "R".


	3. First Night

Team Rocket! I thought as I went back inside the lab to get my Pokémon, which were in their Poké Balls on the other side of the lab. I took them outside, which was hard considering I had no fingers. I threw the balls, and Scalder, Thunderbolt, and Batty, my Crobat, came out. Upon seeing me, they were very confused. I told them what had happened, and they became even more confused.

"Your mom must be worried sick!" said Scalder.

"Yeah, but she can't understand our language. What we should be worrying about is Team Rocket. They must have been trying to build an army, and tried the experiment on me to see if the procedure worked. Here's the plan. Thunderhead, go steal some activated Mew DNA and a logbook. Maybe a scientist will understand. Scalder, when Thunderhead's done, set fire to the building. And Batty, go find a human who can understand us."

Fifteen minutes later, Batty was still gone. Thunderhead returned carrying a small ampoule of the DNA and a large notebook.I grabbed my bag from inside, and Scalder lit a pile of papers on fire. It was late in the evening by then, no we all had a few Berries and went to sleep on Route 209, wondering what awaited us in the morning.


End file.
